


2.31

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [31]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Docking, M/M, Prostitution, prostitute gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 31. DOCKING





	2.31

“This isn’t something I’ve done before,” Jesse starts, his voice soft and uncertain in the quiet of tonight’s cheap hotel room, and Gabriel would find his nervousness cute if he didn’t have another appointment in two hours.

“It’s fine,” he murmurs, grabbing Jesse by the hand and leading him inside, then tumbling down onto the bed--it squeaks beneath his weight, and while it’s annoying Gabriel doesn’t bother to mention it. The last thing he wants is to make his client--Jesse, he thinks is his name--to get even more skittish and awkward.

“Come to bed, won’t you?” Gabriel asks, stretching out on his back and letting his thighs fall open; the vinyl shorts he wears are tiny, hot pink with a crisp black heart over the bulge of his cock and the legholes straining to fit all the way around his thighs. He stretches his arms over his head, pulling up his tank top to show off the bright green jewel pierced into his navel. “Let’s have some fun, cowboy. Tell me what you want.”

Jesse stares at him, his mouth slightly agape; and if it wasn’t for the visibly-growing tent in the cowboy’s jeans Gabriel might think him frozen to the spot. But after a moment Jesse comes over to him on unsteady legs and stands by the bed, his eyes locked on Gabriel while he unfastens his belt.

“I ain’t...I ain’t never done somethin’ like this before,” he starts--like it matters at all, like Gabriel gives one flying fuck who or what this guy says he’s done, like he’s not paid for his time all the same. “But I heard about it, and I wanted to give it a try.”

Gabriel raises a brow, rolling up onto his knees and putting his hands on Jesse’s hips, tugging down his plaid boxers with a bit of haste. He glances at the clock on the night table and hopes that whatever this guy wants it isn’t too complicated. 

“And what would that be?” he purrs, trailing his fingers up the underside of Jesse’s cock until he reaches the tip and teasing his fingertips over the shiny glans there, just starting to peek out from the meaty, dark foreskin. “You wanna try fucking a man for the first time?”

“What--no, no,” Jesse stammers, his face turning a bashful cherry red as he wraps a hand around his own cock. “I uh--I’ve fucked guys before. Plenty of ‘em. But I wanna...I wanna try docking.”

Gabriel blinks. “Excuse me?”

“Docking,” Jesse repeats, climbing onto the bed on his knees and gently pushing Gabriel to lie down. “It’s...it’s hard to explain. Just lemme show you.”

Gabriel starts to push himself up, alarm making his voice pitch sharply. “Hell no! What--”

“Stop your squirming, would you?” Jesse snaps, his cheeks flushing darker; and the embarrassment on his face, the way he bites at his lower lip nervously, is enough to make Gabriel pause. “It won’t hurt you none. Just--just get your dick out. Lemme see it.”

“...romantic.” 

But Gabriel obeys, shimmying out of his tight shorts and kicking them to the floor, letting Jesse see him bare; and while he’s never really felt much shame about what he’s packing, when he sees his own cock--still mostly soft against his thigh, pink and short and fat--compared to Jesse’s own hard, throbbing length, easily double as long as Gabriel’s and almost as thick as his wrist, he can’t help the color that blooms up his cheeks, or the way he has to swallow down a noise of want.

“Alright,” he says, spreading his knees a little wider to let Jesse settle between them. “What now?”

“Just hush up and stay still,” Jesse tells him, furrowing his brows together as he rolls his hips forward--and the first touch of his cock up against Gabriel’s, the warm brush of Jesse’s foreskin across his slick tip, has Gabriel gasping.

“That…”

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes, glancing up at Gabriel fleetingly before looking back down, at where their cocks are pressed together, tip to tip. “That...that’s gettin’ there. Hang on…”

He takes a breath, and then his fingers go to his foreskin, carefully rolling it back; once his glans is bare he ruts up against Gabriel, his free hand holding their cocks together as he slowly starts to pull his foreskin back down, until it’s enveloping both his cock and Gabriel’s, too.

It’s unlike anything Gabriel’s ever felt before.

It’s tight, but silky, wet on the inside and so warm--has him moaning shamelessly, fighting to keep still because he’s afraid of pulling himself free of this wonderful little space. Jesse’s moans above him are hoarse, husky things, and his hand is unsteady as he slowly starts to jerk them off together, using his own foreskin as an extension of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel can’t tell if he’s fucking Jesse or if he’s getting fucked or what exactly is going on, but as the pleasure mounts and pre-cum starts to gather in the vacant space in Jesse’s foreskin, leaking out when he jerks his skin back too far, he finds he can’t really care.

“Keep going,” he pants, closing his eyes on a breathless moan, and he settles in for what he hopes are the longest two hours of his life.


End file.
